Examples of prior art milking unit support and detacher mechanism are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,763, issued Oct. 21, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,764, issued Oct. 21, 1980, and assigned to the assignees of the present invention.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,223; 2,775,224; 3,246,631; 3,556,053; 3,603,292; 3,690,300; 3,033,161; 3,789,798; 3,861,355; 3,938,470; 3,814,056; 3,893,422; and 3,929,103.
One of the principal goals in designing milking unit support and detacher mechanisms is a high reliability unit which is simple or at least uncomplicated in its construction and one which is relatively inexpensive to the dairy farmer. It is also desirable that the design reduce the manual labor or steps involved in the milking process to the greatest extent possible.